Hold
by Smeakr
Summary: Tell Me that it's gonna be okay, Tell me that you'll help me find my way, Tell me you can see the light of dawn Is Breaking. Royai oneshot


**Just something I did when I was bored.**

**I was Listening to a song called 'Hold' by Superchick. Listen to it while you're reading.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Neither the song nor Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Hold**

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay._

_Tell me that you'l help me find my way._

_Tell me you can see that light of dawn_

_Is breaking._

Riza Hawkeye glances around her surroundings looking for any sign of danger that may be lerking. She had been in the woods for some time now and after that last attack she had lost her superior, Roy Mustang. The only thing that is going through her mind is 'Is Roy all right?'

_Crack_

Stopping, Riza lifts her gun and looks around with her hawk eyes. There's more shuffling a few metres away and knowing she's greatly outnumbered and not near as strong, she ducks behind some bushes.

"Have you found the woman yet?" One man asks, looks like he's obviously the leader.

"Not yet sir." Another replies.

"Then keep looking!" the first demands.

"Yes, sir." the second salutes, walking off in another direction.

Another man comes up to the first with two other men behind him.

"We have the man." the man states.

"Good." the leader smirks.

Riza slowly glances around the bushes, her gun at the ready and silently gasps seeing her superior, a knocked out Roy Mustang, in the clutches of the men.

"Dang the man." She mutter angerly.

It's suddenly quiet. Riza glances at her surroundings but stops when she sees the spot where the man was standing is vacant. Her heart quickens at the realization that the leader of the group is standing behind her.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice you behind me. You reak." Riza says bluntly.

"You're funny, too bad I have to kill you." He sighs.

"You think it'll be that easy to kill me?" She asks.

"It will once we kill your superior." He states, smirking.

He was right. Once Roy was dead, she would have no problem with them killing her.

While Riza was distracted, the man grabbed her arms roughly and ties them behind her back. She cringes at the tight grib he has on her arm.

"Come with me." the leader demands.

"Yeah, like I really have a choice." Riza mumbles.

The rest soon join their leader with an unconscious Roy being dragged behind them. After about ten minutes of walking, they reach a cliff-like drop.

_Tell me I can make it through this day_

_I don't even have the words to pray_

_You have been the only one who_

_Never left me._

Their kidnappers go a few feet away to talk.

"Colonel? Colonel, wake up." Riza begs.

He moans, slowly opening his eyes and looks around.

"Lieunenant? Where are we?" Roy asks.

"I'm not sure, sir but they're going to kill us ifwe don't find a way out of here." She replies.

"They took my gloves and burned them." He states.

Riza slightly smiles, "You know me. I always have extra. They're in my left front pocket, reach in and grab them."

Roy was about to protest but then realized she has her hands tied behind her back and couldn't get them for him. Sighing, with a blush across his face, he crawls over to her and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Now untie me." She demands.

He mentally slaps himself. Why didn't he untie her first and let her grab a pair of gloves? Just as he was about to go untie her wrists, the men started to come back to where they were sitting on the grounnd, with huge smirks on their faces.

"There has been a change of plans." the leader states, looking at Roy. "We aren't going to kill you."

Riza heaves a sigh of relief.

"Well not first anyway." He smirks again. "No, she's gonna go first." Untieing her wrists, but holding her arms, tightly.

One of the men force her to stand, Roy yelling at the man the entire time while being held back, and he drags her towards the edge. Just as he was about to push Riza off the edge, a gunshot rings through the air, piercing the man through the chest. The man colapses and bumps Riza who slips off of the edge. The other men run off in another direction.

"RIZA!" Roy screams, running towards the edge.

He falls to his knees beside the drop and sighs in relief when he sees that she was hanging on. Not hanging on by much but she's still there.

"Grab my hand." Mustang demands.

"I will but take my wrists before I let go." She says.

Nodding, he grabs her wrists and gets into a position so he didn't get pulled down the drop.

"On three." Roy tells her and she nods. "One... two... three."

Riza releases her grip on the cliffside and grips onto his wrists. Roy grunts at the little but extra weight.

_Because I need, I need a hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm slipping past_

_Hold onto me._

"Are you going to be able to pull me up by yourself?" Riza asks.

"If I can't you'll just have to hang there for a while." Roy smirks.

"Be serious Colonel." She glares.

"I am. Because I'm not letting you go." He states.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't just let me fall." She smiles, slightly tighting her grib on his wrists. "By the way, who shot that man?"

"Havoc. He's stealing your sniping position." Roy replies.

"Hmmmm... I didn't know he was that good of a shot." Riza chuckles.

He laughs lightly, "Neither did I."

A comfortable silence surrounds themand that's heard is cracking of twigs in the forest behind Roy. Roy at this point didn't care who was behind him as long as Riza, his secret love, was alive in his arms.

Roy tightens his grib on Riza's wrists and adjusts his position.

"Y'know you're very light." Roy states.

"What suddenly brought that up?" She asks.

"Well I am holding you up." He replies.

"True." Riza chuckles and then pauses before sighing. "Which reminds me."

"Reminds you of what?"

"Roy? I'm slipping." She cringes, trying to fix her grip on his wrists.

"What?" Roy cries, panicing and goes to adjust his position to pull her up.

"Don't you dare move. If I fall, I fall." Riza demands. He goes to protest but she interupts him. "You need to continue to rise to our goal and you can't do that if you are laying dead at that bottom of this cliff."

"But I need you to watch my back so I can get there." Roy states, tears starting to come to eyes.

Riza smiles slightly. "I guess you'll have to start watching your own back."

"No, no Riza. Don't you let go don't give up." Roy cries, the tears rolling down his cheeks like rain.

"Giving up? I'm not giving up." She states, tears running down her own cheeks. "I'm making sure you get out of here so you can reach our goal."

"How can it be our goal if you'll be at the bottom of this cliff?" He questions.

"Because I'll still be here. In your mind and heart."

"But you won't be here in body, that's my problem."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Riza chokes out. "I love you Roy but I have to make sure you get out of here. Please do this one last thing for me."

Roy is silent for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Okay. But you have to promise me something." He says. "You have to promise me that if you somehow, by some miracle, survive this fall, you'll find me."

"I promise, Roy." She nods, a small smile on her face.

"Colonel!" They hear Havoc call. "What're you doing? Where's Hawkeye?"

"Where do you think she is, idiot?" Roy asks back. turning his head to look at him.

Jean looks over the edge to see Hawkeye hanging on for dear life. He gasps kneeling down beside Roy and going to grab Riza's wrist from Roy's hand.

"No Havoc." Roy says and Havoc looks at him confused. "Just leave her."

"What do you mean Cheif?" He asks.

"I don't want you two to risk your lives for me." Riza replies for her superior.

"Who will keep the Colonel in line?"

"I guess that'll be your job now."

"How can I do that? I'm just as bad as him."

"Promise me Jean." She demands.

Jean sighs sadly but nods, saluting. "Yes ma'am."

"Good work Havoc." Riza grins slightly.

"Riza?" Roy asks.

"Yes Roy?"

"You ment what you said?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Riza states.

"Okay. I just figured I'd ask." He nods. "You want me to say it?"

"Well if it's going to be the last thing I hear, then yes I want to hear it."

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Jean interupts.

"She's saying that if this is going to be the last thing she's going to hear then she's wanting me to tell her that I love her, too." Roy responds.

"What? You've already confessed? And I missed it?" Havoc cries.

"Yes Havoc, I guess you did." Riza chuckles.

"Awe man." Jean whines.

Riza sighs, closing her eyes and releases her grib on Roy's wrists. Roy's girp slowly begins to falter as she continues to slip from his grasp. The moment before she plumets down the cliff she grabs Roy's wrists tightly and starts to push down on his hands.

"Lock your elbows." Riza demands, through gritted teeth.

He nods, locking his elbows and watching. She starts to pull herself and once she was face-to-face with him, she places a soft but sweet kiss on his lips. But the moment didn't last long as her energy leaves her and Riza Hawkeye falls into what seems like a bottomless cliff.

Roy continues to sit and stare down the cliff where Riza had fallen. Havoc stands a little behind him in silence with tears running down his cheeks. Not long after, Roy stands up and starts to walk back towards the forest.

"Come on, Jean. We've got to get back." He states.

"Yes sir." Havoc nods.

Jean turns to the cliff once again, salutes, then turns back to follow his superior.

_**~Fin~**_

**Well here it is a little thing I did when I was bored and couldn't think of anything for my other stories.**

**Great? Good? Suck? Please let me know by clicking that little bottom at the bottom.**


End file.
